


I won't leave. Promise.

by BrightestFirefly



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: But An Awesome One, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Gaius being an idiot, Love Confessions, No Spoilers, Stahl is amazing, and so cute, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestFirefly/pseuds/BrightestFirefly
Summary: Reader is totally in love with the food-loving and incredibly cute member of the Sheperds. But she is way too shy to confess to him... At least that is what she thought.





	I won't leave. Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> That is my first fic. Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Btw, there's way too less Reader x Stahl here! I just love this guy so much and that is why I decided to write something like this.

You fell to the ground. Now you lay there on your back, a sword pointed at you. Again. And that hurt not just physically. You really hated losing. A strong hand took yours and pulled you up. You murmured a little "Thank you" and patted the dust off your clothes. Gaius' mouth escaped a small giggle and you glared at him even though you couldn't be really mad at him.  
You've been training with Gaius for a long time and he became something like your best friend that knew you well. Like very well.   
"Girl, you're too distracted. You'll never ever win against me or anyone else again in this condition", Gaius sighed. "Yes, I know. But when he's just standing there and looking so cute and perfect all the time. And this smile that's even brighter than-", you started, but your best friend interrupted you: "Oh, I know that you're totally into him. So why don't just confess to him? Or should I go and tell him everything?" "No, please don't! That would be even more embarrassing. But honestly, I'm not sure if he likes me in this way. I mean, we do talk from time to time and he's super nice to me. But he's nice to literally everyone that isn't our enemy", I said desperately.  
Suddenly Gaius took your wrist and walked straight into the direction of Stahl. "Hey, what are you doing?", you asked the man with the red hair. When he wouldn't answer you'd realize where he was headed and started to panic. "You can't be serious! Let me go! I can't do this!", you said a bit too loud because someone called the names of your best friend and you: "(Y/N)! Gaius!" Stahl ran to the both of you and you just wanted to disappear immediately. But he already stands in front of you. "Just finished your training, right?", he said with his amazing and warm voice. "Yes", you said, nearly a whisper. Your legs were shaking a bit and you hoped that nobody would notice. You just wanted the boys that you are going to your tent, but Gaius was faster than you: "So, I think I'm going to take bath before dinner. See you later!" When you thought he would just walk away without saying anything else, he stopped and turned around to say: "And Stahl, I think there's something (Y/N) would like to tell you." There was a little smirk in Gaius' face and in this moment you just wanted to kill him. But he was already leaving and that's what you wanted to do too, but then Stahl asked you what you wished he would have never asked: "What is it what you have to tell me?" He looked a bit confused, which was looking really cute. If he wasn't talking to you, you would have just dreamily stared at him. But you handled to answer him: "Oh, uhm... He was just kidding. It's nothing important. I just wanted to tell you that...That dinner will be served a bit later than usual. Right! Yeah, that's exactly what I had to tell you! So.. uhm.. yeah.. See you later! At dinner. That will be served later.." Without looking at him you ran away. You didn't really know, but you could imagine the look on his face. You just heard Stahl shouting your name, but you didn't want to turn around. When you were on the way to your tent you heard voices asking "What's wrong?" or "What happened?". But you answered no one.

You were never this happy to enter your way too small and uncomfortable tent. You sat down on your "bed" and closed your eyes.  
Since you first met Stahl you're in love with him. You fell in love with his messy brown hair, with these beautiful eyes that shined bright whenever he smiled, with this soft and warm voice which let your heart melt, with his kindness, this really big heart. You never understood how he was able to be this friendly all the time. Everything you wanted was to stay with this man forever as a couple. But you didn't know how to tell him what you feel for him. And after this situation a few minutes ago, you wished that you never had to talk to him again.  
You weren't this kind of person that talked to people without any hesitation. So you're happy to have a task in the army that didn't require many communication skills. All you had to do was to talk to Chrom and a few others to find some good strategies and tactics. You usually avoided conversations with people you didn't know very well.

You fell asleep and wouldn't wake up until a certain voice woke you. "(Y/N)? I know you're in there." Your eyes snapped open and you immediately realized who was standing in front of your tent. Without thinking things completely through you walked over to the entrance and opened it up a bit. You looked up a little and saw those beautiful eyes that were looking at you. It was already dark outside, which meant that you slept for quite a long time. "(Y/N), finally!  
Are you okay? You missed dinner. And you never miss it. I was just a bit worried about you." "Oh, sorry to make you worry. I was too tired to go to have dinner", you told Stahl. It wasn't the whole truth but at least it wasn't a complete lie. "Oh, okay", he said.  
You and he were just standing there and staring at each other. It was like the time stood still for a moment. But then he broke the silence: "So, uhm.. There's something else I wanted to talk with you about. May I come in?" He wanted to talk. Fuck. You were pretty sure that he noticed. Stahl was really good at reading people and always knew what was going on. That's the reason why you had avoided conversations with him.   
To not make even more embarrassing as it already was, you decided to let him in. "Sure", you said, your heart beating faster than ever. While walking over to the table with the two chairs standing in the middle of your tent, you tried not to freak out, which worked out more or less. The both of you sat down and Stahl took a deep breath. "So what was it what you really had to tell me?" That was the question you hoped he wouldn't ask, even though you knew this was the one he definitely would ask. You didn't know what to answer, so you decided to try lying: "Honestly, there is nothing to say. Gaius was just joking. If there was something, I would have already told you." You tried to stay calm while saying this, but Stahl instantly noticed that you haven't said the truth.   
"Have you ever been told that you're a very terrible liar?", he asked with little laugh coming out of his mouth. "So? What is the truth?", Stahl was looking at you with this friendly look on his face. You knew that the only way out of this situation was to confess your feelings for him. Then you averted your eyes to the table, closed them, took a deep breath in and told him: "When I first met you, I thought 'Wow, that is a very handsome and cute guy'. After some time I caught myself staring at you, whenever you were around and I didn't really know why. I wanted to concentrate on my job as the tactician of the army, but I couldn't get you out of my head, no matter how hard I tried. But then it hit me: I completely fell in love with you. I wasn't able to tell you, I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same for me and I still don't know if you do. I'm pretty sure you'll leave the tent as soon as I stop talking, but I don't want yo-" A warm hand placed under your chin pulled your head up softly. Your eyes opened up in surprise and you looked right into a pair of beautiful green ones. "Oh, I won't leave. Promise", he whispered and carefully placed his lips on yours. You closed your eyes and all the butterflies in your stomach. Your heart was beating fast and everything felt just right, just so perfect.  
When he pulled away you stared at him with blushed cheeks. Even his were turning red a little. "So does that mean..?", you asked. "Yes, (Y/N)! That means that I'm totally in love with you", Stahl said with a big smile on his face. Then he kissed you again and you were just speechless but the happiest person in the whole wide world.


End file.
